Why me?
by romeolover
Summary: Harry's at Hogwarts and he's loving it there! What will he do when Hermione AND Lavender are in love with him. Which one does he get pregnant? Which one does he brush off. Which one gets drunk and finds a rebound guy whos not so nice? chp. 1 up!


Heyyy ya'll!!!! Guess what??? IMMMMMMMMM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! LoL!!! This new story is hopefuly going to be COMPLETELY different!! I dont want it to be along the same story line as the other one but yea it will be different. I missed you guys!!!! but yea plz enjoy...this chap was kind of boring but u kno me the next will b better. so u kno the routine r&R!!!

* * *

It was Saturday September 24, rain was pouring down hard at Hogwarts. All over the castle students were trying to find something to keep themselves entertained. Fred and George were advertising their new creation, Black eye Bongos. It was a hard candy that you ate and within five minutes you were guaranteed to have a black eye. Something simple to get you an excuse to leave class.

Ginny was talking to Lavender about this new outfit she had designed. Lavender was your typical 16 year old. She loved boys and they loved her. She had silky black hair that fell to her mid back and mysterious brown eyes. The thing guys loved most about her was her smile. She could win anyone over with her smile. But the one guy she couldn't seem to win was Harry Potter. Every girl at school was crazy with Harry but he never seemed interested.

"It's absolutely gorgeous! Lavender you should try it out!!" Ginny exclaimed

"Ginny where am I going to wear something like that to?"

"Well we all know how you loooooove Harry. Why don't you two go out tonight with Ron. So that way it's not a date date ." Ginny said smiling

"Ginerva your a genius! I'll go talk to Harry and Ron about it now!!!"

Lavender stood up and ran outside the common room. As soon as she left Hermione walked over and sat next to Ginny. Hermione was nothing like Lavender. Mione was more of the no-it all type; although she was beautiful. She had straight brown hair with simple curls at the ends that fell just below her shoulder blades. Hermione had freckles on her nose and dark brown eyes. She wasn't that good with guys. The only man who she ever had any kind of interest in was Harry Potter, but he never passed any hints that suggested he wanted her to be more then just a friend.

"Ginny how could you! You know I like Harry!" Hermione said pouting

Ginny chuckled, "Hermione your so dense, do you really think Harry Potter would go for a girl that every other guy is crazy for? He wants you! Everyone knows that. That outfit I designed for her is okay. But the one I designed for you will knock him off his feet when he see's you tonight."

"I never said I was going" Hermione said beginning to smile

"But you never said you wern't. Now let's get started with your makeover!!" Ginny grabed Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room. The walked down the hall and into an empty class room. Ginny had changed the classroom around so that it resembled a beauty salon. She locked the door with her wand and then sat Hermione down at the sink.

The first thing she did was wash Hermione's hair. Ginny had created the shampoo herself. It would bring out the natural color in her hair (and plus it smelled good). Ginny scrubbed Hermiones hair and then took a towel from a nearby rack. She semi dryed Mione's hair and then led her over to a dryer.

"Ginny how long am I-"

"Shut up and sit down" Ginny pushed Hermione under the dryer and pulled down the lid over Hermione's eyes.

Thirty minutes later Ginny walked over and lifted the lid. Hermione's hair was now full of beautiful curls that fell to her shoulders. Ginny quickly sprayed some of a spray she created and walked Hermione over to a chair. "So what do you think?" Ginny said smiling

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, "Their beautiful Ginny. You should think about a career in this."

Ginny smiled and begin to do Hermione's make up. She applied on some black eyeliner. She then put on some sparkly peach eye shadow. It was kind of hard because Hermione wouldn't sit still. Ginny then reached out her wand and taped Hermione's face twice.

"Cavorisa" At once Hermione's lips looked absolutely gorgeous!

"Ok. Now you just have to put on your outfit" Ginny said smiling

Hermione walked behind the curtain and put on her outfit. It was a brown halter top and a matching brown corduroy skirt with some knee high brown boots with a 3 inch heel. As soon as Hermione walked from around the curtain there came a knock at the door. Ginny walked over and opened it.

"Hey Ginny, I just wanted to tell you-" Harry stopped in mid sentence and looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione you look beautiful"

"Thank you Harry"

They slowly walked over to each other. He looked into her eyes and then wrapped his arms around her waist. They moved closer and closer until his lips touched hers. It was magical, something she had never felt before. His lips opened and their tounges danced with each other. She couldn't believe this was happening and then there was a gasp.

They looked up and saw Lavender standing there. She pulled out her wand and began walking towards Hermione. "What are you doing with Harry?"

* * *

r&R


End file.
